Note To Self: Don't Drink Beer at Naruto's Party
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: Naruto is having a party and he invites all of his drunk friends. Sakura finds it fun to tape Sai to the drive way and Neji likes burning caterpillars. Truth or Dare breaks out! Kankuro does something to Kiba he wishes he hadn't! ShikaTema and KibaKanku!
1. Chapter 1

**Note To Self: Do not Drink Any Beer at Naruto's Summer Party  
**

_A.N. Okay, my longest story so far! Hope you laugh! __**HOORAY FOR HUMOR FICS!** They save you when you have writer's block!__ This story takes place in an A.U.(basically our world, not the Naruto world) Rated T for the bad language/jokes and some of the sexual content in later chapters but nothing too descriptive! Oh, and alcohol reference, yeah, its even in the title! _

Well, it didnt really go as planned. We were all hyper at my friend Naruto's summer party! It must have been at least 90 degrees out because within 4 minutes of the party we were all sweating. Everyone refused to go inside too, Naruto didn't have air conditioning! So we all sat around on the lawn in our bathing suits_, _a huge bowl of corn chips in the middle of us and sodas in our hands. It was the usual crowd there, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Lee. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were on their way at the time. And my team was busy with something better than a rockin' party, I didn't mind, they were never party people anyways. All this got everyone to act like they just inhaled a shit load of crack soaked in beer, screaming at passing cars and setting caterpillars on fire. Poor Sai got taped to the driveway by Sakura, it took me, Shikamaru and Naruto 10 minutes to cut him free. He wasnt smiling after that, he grabbed his bike and left.  
Gaara, Temari and Kankuro arrived after that. Just when the sun was setting. Temari was extremely good at getting parties interesting, as if this one wasn't already! Kankuro was just the kinda guy who was there to drink beer and make something sexual happen, he kinda bullies me yet we are still good friends. He likes my dog, so that gives him a good reason to still be around after all the gay jokes he's used on me.

Speak of the devil, Kankuro sat down next to me and slugged me in the arm super hard "WAZZZAAAP!"he shouted

"Ow, c'mon dude, that kinda hurt!" I growled

"A hello could have worked!" Kankuro shrugged

"Well fine, hellooooooo KANKURO!" I snorted

Kankuro smiled and waved "Hiya Kiba!"

I turned away "dipshit" I mumbled underneath my breath.

Kankuro heard me, but ignored the insult. Akamaru rolled over on top of his leg, snoring as loud as possible. That earned a pat on the big fluffy head.

I looked over to the rest of the crowd. Gaara was talking softly to Naruto, who seemed to be ignoring Gaara by blabbering about turkeys. Choji dove for another chip, or two, or a handful. Ino was checking her makeup and Sakura was sucking down another soda. Shikamaru was lying on his back, watching the sunset. Rock Lee was playing with a caterpillar, Neji took out a lighter and threatened to set fire to it(for the 3rd time) Tenten was cheering Neji on, headphones in her ears.

Then Temari jumped up, "hey guys! we should totally play TRUTH OR DARE!" she squealed  
Shikamaru was first to speak "Hell to the no!"  
Neji sighed and flicked the lighter on and off, making Lee scream and throw his caterpillar into the woods.  
Then Naruto outbursted "HEY GUYS! WE SHOULD TOTALLY PLAY SUCK MY BALLS" and then he fell over.

That earned him a few laughs, even from me. Sakura just went over to him with the duct tape and put a huge piece on his bare chest. Good luck getting that off, Naruto. "I'm serious guys, this party is boring" Temari complained

Naruto sat up from the ground, "y'know" he mumbled "we could go back in the pool!"

Choji smiled "Cannonball contest for the win!"

Naruto shook his head "Nah"

Rock Lee stood up and began bouncing up and down 'I say we should back in the youthful pool of YOUUUTHH!" Lee tore off his shirt Incredible Hulk style and then sped down to the pool dock, diving in headfirst. "Dumb FUCK" Neji snarled. Tenten giggled at Neji's remark.  
Gaara sighed in relief "Good thing he's outta here!"  
Naruto crossed his arms "Well, I say we follow him! Its either the pool or sex!"  
Kankuro had to say something "Or sex in the pool" he chuckled demonically  
Naruto laughed "YES!"

Sakura got up and kicked them both in the balls.

Then I stood up and challenged Naruto "Well, I say we stay here and play truth or dare!"

Naruto scowled "No, Kiba, you dumbass" he began to wobble a bit, I think he did have a beer or two "we havent been in the pool all day'

"Naruto, your the dumbass!" I growled "we went in the pool 8 times! You cant even handle a half beer!"

Then Ino got up and adjusted her bikini "boys, stop being douche bags for one day! We should play Truth or Dare_** in**_ the pool, does that make everyone happy?"

Temari smiled "Great idea Ino! Who's in!"

Everyone raised their hand, except Shikamaru. Temari went next to him and put his lazy hand up for him. Shikamaru sighed at his girlfriend's eagerness. I pulled off my red shirt and snatched my towel off a rock, where it had dried 8 times.

We all sprinted down the hill, Rock Lee was already in the water pretending to get eaten by sharks. Naruto dove in the minute his sun-burnt feet hit the concrete deck surrounding the pool. Choji violently followed him screaming "CANNONBALL!" and making the biggest splash possible. I heard Kankuro chuckle from behind me "Free Willy!"  
Ino and Sakura sat on the edge of the pool, feet in the water and eyes glued on all the guys except for Naruto, Choji and Lee(either they werent that good looking or they were complete retards) They laughed when Naruto attempted to go down the waterside and got stuck halfway! I was kinda nervous walking by Kankuro, figuring he'd probably pull down my swim shorts in front of everyone. But he didnt, he probably was planning something. I made my way over to the diving board and Akamaru leaped in first, the huge dog made an even huger splash. But nothing could top Choji's cannonball. I got on top of the board and jumped as high as poissible, I did a few backflips and then crashed into the water. I squinted my eyes and saw Rock Lee floating right in front of me, his big eyes peering at mine. It sure scared the shit out of me, I made my way to the surface as fast as possible.

I swam over to where everyone else was, the shallower end. They were all standing in a circle, probably waiting for everyone to figure out they were ready to start playing Truth or Dare. Naruto was sitting on a inflatable rubber duck, a dumb grin on his face. Akamaru was sitting by Ino, on the concrete, licking his white chest fur. I joined by him and Ino, shaking the hair out of my eyes. Kankuro of course had a beer in his hand and his bathing suit was pulled a little lower than usual (is that his way of seducing?)

Temari raised both her hands "Alright, shall we start?"

Sakura smiled "Sure, I'll go first!"

Everyone nodded in agreement

Sakura put a finger on her chin "hmmmmm, Shikamaru! Truth or dare?"

Shikamaru groaned "Damn" He was not to thrilled with all of this nonsense(probably because he didnt want any beer) "Truth, I guess" he sighed

Sakura smiled and evily she asked "Who-"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_A.N. Thats right, you'll have to suffer! Naw, jk! The chapter 2 will be up soon!_

**Please review so I get that motivational awesomeness to get the rest of this done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE TO SELF: DONT DRINK BEER AT NARUTO'S PARTY - chapter 2 (Truth or Dare and a few fireflies)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in Chapter 1,_ I dont own the characters in this story! All of them were created by Masashi Kishmoto, the creator of Naruto!_**

_**RATED T: because of alcohol reference, swearing and Rock Lee's dick(dont ask)  
**_

Sakura put a finger on her chin "hmmmmm, Shikamaru! Truth or dare?"

Shikamaru groaned "Damn" He was not to thrilled with all of this nonsense(probably because he didnt want any beer) "Truth, I guess" he sighed

Sakura smiled and evily she asked "Who was your first kiss?"

Everyone gasped, Temari blushed a bit and Shikamaru jumped right into it. "Havent had it, blah blah blah, make fun of me all ya want cuz I just dont give a shit!"  
Sakura was speechless, Ino had a hand over her mouth so she wouldnt scream. Well, Shikamaru _was_ on her team, even Choji had his first kiss a few years ago! Then Temari turned to him and squeezed his hand, "wanna?" she asked.

Shikamaru almost said no, considering everyone was watching. But when Sakura and Ino, being bitches, started chanting "kiss! kiss! kiss!" So then he smiled "fuck it all" and bent forward and kissed Temari roughly. Sakura and Ino started clapping but everyone else stayed quiet. Temari finger's danced on Shikamaru's bare chest, they crept a little lower each second, making him shiver, but making him love it even more.

Kankuro seemed real pissed at this, he put a hand on his forehead and said "alright you two, either let go of each other or bring this somewhere far in the woods where no one can hear you!"

Shikamaru let go of Temari "Hey Kankuro, are you asking for a fucking pole up your ass?" he grumbled  
Kankuro smirked "I'd love to see you try"  
Shikamaru clenched his fists but didnt do anything else. Just then Naruto squeezed his inflatable duck's head like it was a stress ball.  
"Whats your problem Naruto!" Sakura snapped  
"I wanna go!" he whined  
"Well you cant" Ino sneered  
"Why not!"  
"Because your a fucking retard!" they both said at once, almost like they were used to it!

Kankuro rubbed his eyes "I'll go"

Temari sighed "okay, but you cant make Shikamaru say anything because he's done for the day"

Kankuro didnt seem disappointed, he looked at me and smirked. _Oh cat shit, he's gonna pick me now?_ I thought

FALSE! He then turned to Naruto and asked "Naruto, truth or dare"

Naruto leaned forward and shouted "DARE!" as fast and dramatic as possible

Kankuro laughed "retard, never answer that around me! Well, you wanted it! I dare you to sit on Gaara's lap the entire night!"  
Naruto looked at Gaara, who wasnt even in the water. Just lounging around in a chair, in his regular clothes. Naruto's jaw dropped "whaaaaat!" he whined. Gaara sat up straight "YOUR KIDDING! I didnt even want to play this gay game!"

Kankuro shook his head and chuckled "its either that or you sit on Naruto!"

Naruto got up and knee'd Kankuro in the stomach "you big jerk, why cant I sit on Sakura's lap?"

Kankuro smiled "because thats not amusing enough!" While he was saying this, Sakura took her feet out of the water and grabbed the garden hose from the shed. "Hey Naruto, you still wanna sit on my lap?"

Naruto turned and saw Sakura with the hose "uh, S-Sakura, where did you get that-"

Sakura smirked and pulled the trigger, you could hear the water slapping Naruto's back from down the road, according to the neighbors. Before you knew it Naruto was running around the yard being chased by the angry Sakura. Everyone ignored them and went back to the game.

"Sooo, now what?" I asked

Tenten raised a hand, "I'll go!"

Everyone nodded and Tenten asked "hey.. uh... Rock Lee truth or- wait, where'd Lee go?"

We all looked around the circle, Rock Lee wasnt there. Hip hip hooray! But Tenten insisted we look for him! They told me to go sniff him out, I totally said no but everyone kinda forced me to. Neji would have also been fine, considering he has the god damn Byakugan! So I ran up the pool ladder and went into the yard. A towel draped around my shoulders. Barefooted, I walked into the woods and kept calling Lee's name. I totally didn't want to do this, Akamaru got to stay back and get pet by the girls that weren't chasing a sun-burnt retard around with a garden hose. Lee wasnt showing up, maybe he was inside taking a dump, so I turned around and began walking back to the pool. He couldn't have gone that far! Last time I saw him he was staring me right in the face under water, scaring the shit out of me.

I was focusing on the path I came, not easy because it was pitch dark and my night vision was blurred because of all the chlorine staining by eyes. I sat down and pulled a pricker out of my foot. Once it was gone I got up and stared into the distance, I could sorta smell him. So he must have gone this way! I would be so happy if this weirdo was trapped between a boulder or something, but then I'd have to pull him out and give him CPR, ew! why'd my friends send me off for him again? I sighed and called "HEY LEE?" one more time, my voice crackled a bit.

Then all of a sudden a dark figure swung down in front of me, a bright light flashed on and revealed it's face "YES?"

It had humongous eyes and dark hair, I stumbled backwards and almost screamed. "Lee you gaywad! You scared the shit out of me AGAIN! What the fuck are you doing out here?"

Rock Lee hopped down from the branch he was hanging from, "I wanted to catch some youthful fireflies!"

"Without a jar? Where'd you put em?" I got up off the ground.

Lee looked down at his skimpy green bathing suit, a small light flickered down there.

"AGH! HOLY DUMB FUCK! THATS NASTY!" I yelled

Lee frowned "then I shall release the youth from my Speedo!"

I covered my eyes and turned away,_ kill me now_, I thought!

When the fireflies escaped, probably gasping for air, I got up and groaned "we really ought to go back, please tell me there are no more fireflies down there!"

Rock Lee saluted "No promises!"

I shook my head and began jogging back, Rock Lee followed singing the song Fireflies by Owl City. I told him to shut up, so he did. But a minute later he started singing Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool! They are very different songs but I guess Lee didnt think so.

At last, we got back to the pool! Naruto was the only one NOT in the pool, he was sitting on his towel on the grass. He clearly had a huge red mark on his back, I guess Sakura blasted him with full power! Sakura smiled ad waved "Hey! Kiba's back, I guess he found Lee!"

I called back "Heh, yeaahhh" not even planning to mention the fireflies!

Hanging up my towel, I retied the string on my black and red swim shorts. Then I jumped quietly into the shallow end feet first. Rock Lee followed and joined the group, a wide smile made his enormous eyes look even creepier! I crossed my arms when I noticed Akamaru licking Ino all over, lucky bastard!

"So, now that Kiba and Lee are back-" Temari began saying "lets get back to the game!"

Tenten smiled "I was next!"

Neji looked at her "And then you demanded we find Lee, lemme guess, you wanna truth or dare him?"

Tenten nodded "So, Lee! Truth or dare?"

Lee was quick to respond "TRUTH OF YOUTH!" he saluted

Neji facepalmed "oh god.."

Tenten put her hands on her hips "easy one! what the hell were you doing in the woods?"

Rock Lee grinned even bigger "I was catching youthful fireflies! I forgot to bring a jar, but I caught them anyways!"

Tenten squinted "So where did you put them?"

I put my hand out "You probably dont want to know!"

Everyone protested "c'mon! tell us!" except for Naruto, he burped really loud and fell over backwards! (This guy cant even handle a drop of beer!)

Then I swear Rock Lee's smile became as long and wide as a school bus, "Right here!" he pointed down to his _fun stuff, _but he didn't just point there, he pulled it out. Not even god knows why!_  
_

Now everyone covered their eyes as fast as possible, Sakura and Ino screamed at the same time, Akamaru whined and ran into the shed and hid under . Tenten, trying to hold her lunch down choked "put it away.. Lee... PLEASE!" He obeyed, taking the hint everyone was going to go blind if he didn't put his dick back in that skimpy Speedo of his. I wanted that asshole GONE!

After Akamaru returned, Neji finished barfing and Sakura and Ino washed their eyes out, the game unfortunately continued. But luckily, Lee went back in the woods so no one had to worry about being flashed.

"sooo, who wants to go next!" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru, with a sudden burst of energy waved "Can I?"

Temari smiled "sure honey!"

Kankuro laughed real loud, "pathetic"

Shikamaru leaped and stood face to face with Kankuro. Kankuro smirked "Hi Fag, hows life treating you?"

Shikamaru snapped, he slapped Kankuro in the face, Kankuro flexed his jaw "bitch slapped, ow, your really dating my sister?"

Then Shikamaru grabbed Kankuro by his hair and pressed his face down on the concrete, "thats it fuckface! Truth or Dare?"

Kankuro smirked again "Dare, throw it at me dick breath!"

Shikamaru let go of Kankuro's hair "I dare you to-"

_A.N. MWAAAAHAHAHAHA! You MUST review, fave, beg for moar! nah, only if you want to see moar! Dont worry Lee fans, there will less Lee bashing in the next one! Sorry, Lee is a cute character but I had to make him embarrass himself because he's drunk! I'm serious, PLEASE REVIEW! ITS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED AND HELPS ME THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Note To Self Dont Drink Beer at Naruto's Party CHAPTER 3

**Warning**:_ KibaKanku yaoi but no lemons! And theres strong language and alcohol references (don't drink! It makes you do bad stuff, as we learn in this chapter!)_

Then Shikamaru grabbed Kankuro by his hair and pressed his face down on the concrete, "thats it fuckface! Truth or Dare?" Kankuro smirked again "Dare, throw it at me dick breath!" Shikamaru let go of Kankuro's hair "I dare you to…" he snapped a glare at me "lick Kiba"

For a minute my heart stopped, what in the world was this guy going at? He must be kidding! Kankuro better protest or something because theres no way I'm letting this guy lick me. No fucking way!

Kankuro's jaw dropped "what the hell!"

Everyone was quiet, there mouths hanging open as well. Shikamaru was the only one smiling at the time. Then Kankuro shook his head "alright, alright. Revenge is a bitch, I know! Where am I licking him?"

Then I shouted "Shikamaru! That sucks! Why make him lick me?" Akamaru was barking angrily as well!

Shikamaru, replied "Well, you're the only one here with a 6-pack!"

I facepalmed "What the fuck does that have to do with anything!"

Shikamaru shrugged "I don't know! Your lucky I'm not making Kankuro lick your balls!"

Then Sakura stepped between us "guys, just go on with the dare! We're getting bored watching you sissies fight!"

Kankuro scoffed "oh so you think I'm a sissy?" he stepped towards me, my face turned red immediately and my heart was slamming against my rib cage as loud as possible. This guy was serious about the dare but was he straight? If I were Kankuro I would have just refused to do the dare and quit the game, and I know I'm not gay! Kankuro went on one knee, the water rose up to his pecs. He looked at me with a drunk smile and put his head on my gut, I clenched my teeth.

He closed his eyes and quickly dabbed at me with his tongue. That's all Shikamaru wanted! But then he looked at me and smirked "nice abs boy" and then licked me again, longer and stronger! I felt like kicking his ass!

Ino and Sakura had their eyes glued on us, they thought this was so hot. Ugh! My eyes were closed, this was going to haunt me forever. Kankuro's tongue brushed my gut, over my belly button and then tracing the six tan muscles that all the girls(and maybe Kankuro) loved.

He got up off his knees and pushed me against the edge of the pool. He licked even harder, nibbling here and there. He was holding me down now. Everyone gasped, Temari went red and I'm pretty sure she fainted or something. Even Shikamaru was shocked!

His mouth moved up to my neck, he reeked of beer.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I gasped. It was driving me nuts! And he wouldn't get off me until I kicked him in the balls as hard as I could. He winced and took a step back "whats the matter Mutt?" Kankuro coughed.

I snapped "You know what the matter is! I thought you were straight, why the fuck were you kissing me?"

Kankuro accidentally went cross-eyed "I'm more drunk than straight! What about you?"

I ran a hand through my hair angrily "I'm not drunk and I'm not gay! Obviously you are!"

Kankuro smirked "So?"

A few people snorted, Ino's jaw was still unhinged and squeaking.

I slapped the side of the pool and leaped out "This sucks! I quit!" and then I ran off, Akamaru followed this time.

Shikamaru protested 'Kiba, don't! I'm sorry for making him do that!"

"I don't care" I growled and then I ran across the road and climbed up a tree, I was still dripping wet but it was still insanely warm outside even though the sun set about an hour ago!

I sighed, feeling like I got raped, even though it was only my chest. I knew there was something wrong with him, from the way he was looking at me the whole night. Now everyone's going to talk about it at school, how an older gay guy kissed me all over. I'm screwed for the rest of my life! Why did I even want to play Truth or Dare?

Akamaru finally made it up the tree, the big dog attempted to lay down in my lap. It kinda knocked me over and I fell out of the tree. Dumb dog, still thinks he's a little fluff ball! Now I stayed on the ground, on my back. Akamaru snuggled up next to me and nuzzled the part near my shoulder where Kankuro must have nibbled a bit, because it was red and stung. I was so mad him, and I wondered what everyone else was thinking about him right now. I couldn't help but notice Gaara's face, he was smiling… in fear!

Then I smelt another chlorine soaked teenager approaching me. With heavy footsteps, he came closer. I sat up immediately and then bared my teeth when I noticed it was Kankuro. "What the hell do you want? Another taste of Kiba?"

Kankuro grunted "Nope, Shikamaru's making me apologize for all that back there"

I said nothing

"Well" Kankuro brought up "everyone's shocked at me, and sympathetic for you. I know your pissed I did that, so I quit too. And I quit drinking… for the night"

I put my hand on my neck "How many beers did you have anyways?"

Kankuro looked guilty "7 cans…" he muttered

"Shit! I cant even drink two without barfing! I'm 5 years underage so I don't do it that much, y'know what can happen!"

Then he sat next to me "Look, you know I'm sorry about it all. I guess the alcohol got to my head and all that shitty peer pressure made me get hard."

I interrupted "You got hard? Around me? That's just sick!"

Kankuro scowled "Hey! Didn't I just say I'm insanely drunk?"

I nodded, "That doesn't matter! You still went all rough and refused to stop! Do you think I'm gay?"

Kankuro shook his head "nope, do you think I'm gay?"

I nodded again "yes!"

Kankuro sighed "fine, I've never been into girls! But I promise I wont do anything like that to you again!"

I crossed my arms "Good" then I looked at him again. His soaked body was kinda shining, like in the moonlight. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't that bad looking either. I slapped myself mentally, what the hell was I doing suddenly admiring the guy that almost raped me! I'm not gay! I've told the world and myself!

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?" Kankuro asked, he looked down "Is my bathing suit falling off or something?"

I snapped out of it "No! I was, uh…. there was a firefly behind you and it was kinda distracting!"

"But you were staring directly at me! Kiba! We should go back!"

I nodded "Right, but I'm not playing!"

'Me neither" he said

When we were walking back, I stopped in my tracks. "Kankuro, I think you should know this-"

Kankuro nearly pounced on me "What! What is it?"

I sighed loudly, I would probably regret this "I…"

_A.N. Yeah waaay! Another cliff hanger (I love these!) soo please review, favorite, whatever will please me! I want to know how you guys like this! Theres gonna be yaoi in the next chapter too! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I would probably regret this "I…. loved it"

Those were the words that just flew out, laughing at me as they entered Kankuro's ears. They were like barf, you didn't want them to come out and it sucks when they do but you needed them out of your mind!  
Lucky me, Kankuro didn't have a clue what the hell I was talking about "W-what?" he muttered.

Now's my chance "Ha, never mind, I was only kidding"

Kankuro shrugged it off, even though he was still confused "Yeah, right! Uh, we should head back to Naruto's"  
I squinted "What, so people can make fun of us?"  
"No way, I'll kick their jealous ass if they do" Kankuro crossed his arms.

Wait, did he understand what I barfed up earlier? Okay that sounded weird, but let's just say that I do like him, a little bit…. No wait, what the crap am I talking about? Well, I don't really like females other than Ino and I don't like males, except maybe this little teeny weeny midget crush on Kankuro! You hear that? Teeny weeny midget! That's not enough to make me into guys, it could just be a friendly bond… DAMN IT, now I sound like Sai!  
Fine, I'll stop thinking about it and think about something else! Hmmmmmmm, maybe they all passed out back there or something, maybe Sakura got that roll of tape shoved up her ass (the whole taping thing got really annoying) Wouldn't it be cool if-

My thoughts were interrupted by a waving hand "KIBA! Look!" Kankuro was smiling and pointing across the road. A squished chipmunk lay dead on the right lane, still sizzling in the heat. "I found you a snack!" Kankuro chuckled.  
Eh, may as well go along with the joke "Aww well that sucks, all those chips and hot dogs filled me up for good. Meh, it's the truck's kill anyways, he'll come back and eat it"

Kankuro howled in laughter and slapped me on the back, leaving a stinging red mark. This guy apparently doesn't know his own strengths, damn right. We continued walking on the side of the road. It seemed like it had been hours since I ran out here and hid.  
Suddenly Kankuro pointed at the sky and gasped "KIBA! Look!"  
So I did, "What? Flying road kill?"

He shook his head, "naw, the moon just looks cool"  
I had to agree, it did have a cool shine to it. "Oh yeah, it is neat! …wait, if you're expecting some weird werewolf reaction from me then you gotta stop dreaming, not even Akamaru does that!"  
Kankuro turned his head and shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark bathing suit "I wasn't, say, how far is it from Naruto's?"  
"Not far, just down the road!" I answered, then I frowned "and whats the rush? "  
Kankuro smiled "oh, no rush, actually"

Lying through his teeth!

"C'mon asshole, tell the truth" I said  
"Fine, it's just lonely out here"  
"How is it lonely, me and Akamaru are with ya'!"  
"Yeah, but I this weird feeling, like the chills or something"  
"Maybe your just getting sick from all the- hey wait, that sounds like something I would say! And you haven't made any crude jokes since you found me! Whats your problem?"  
"You know I like you, and doesn't the road kill thing count as a crude joke?"  
"What I meant by crude was like a sex joke or a prank, that road kill thing back there was actually funny" I smiled, still brushing off the sad fact that we both liked each other. Part of me wished I could go back to hating his gay ass!

"Fine Kiba, you win, we can stay out here!"  
"Cool, I'm doing you a favor anyways. If we go back to the party now I'm sure you'll have another drink, and get yourself in more trouble. Maybe even get arrested"  
"Kiba! Why do you care about me?" it came flying out of his mouth like a bullet, shattering my skull. So I said nothing.  
"Answer me, Kiba, c'mon, you never tell me the truth!"

I growled in my throat but then said "because the truth is a lie!"

"Ugh, that made no sense!" Kankuro ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"Can we forget it?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Kankuro mumbled, sitting down in the grass.

I actually had no clue where I wanted to be right then, all I knew was that I wanted to be somewhere. It felt awkward being alone with this punk ass jerk face who tried to rape me with his gay fuck tongue. Well, Akamaru was there for me too. But to tell you the truth, part of me was telling my brain that this black wearing dickless punk ass gay fuck jerk face is only acting like a dickless punk ass—y'know what I'm saying? He's got this side to him, I wanna see it.

I lay back and rolled over to my side. "I'm sooooo fucking tired" I yawned.

Kankuro lay back too, his hands placed relaxed on his chest. He smirked "I have to admit, I've never been that drunk at a party before. I wonder what they are all doing right now, probably dancing to Single Ladies, half-naked and drunk! Haha, I'm soo not going back now! Your right!"

Woah, good-bye "party boy Kankuro"! He's losing it!

The stars flickered, wait, can they do that? The moon disappeared for a millisecond, uh oh! We were close; my head was near his waist, almost inches away from him. It was insanely quiet, my ears felt cloudy. The last thing I saw before drifting off were those eyes of his; gleaming with damp strands of dark hair in front of them. My eyelids drooped shut and I fell asleep.

WORST IDEA EVER!


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes snapped open, but closed right away because of the light. Suddenly I smelt Kankuro, his scent was so strong. My body was really warm, too warm, and almost humid. Hot breath tickled my neck and the ground felt soft and sticky. Then my eyes shot open once more, I was on top of Kankuro! I rolled off of him and stared at the cloudy, grey sky above us in complete shock. I had fallen asleep when we were lounging around last night, and ended up on top of him! Holy shit!

I saw Kankuro sit up "So, your awake now. Passed out on me, didn't ya?" he smirked. I still couldn't believe it "I was just s-so tired, I'm sorry I… never mind" Kankuro frowned and raised an eyebrow "Knock it off with this 'nevermind' stuff, if theres something you want to say then ay it! Don't be afraid to! I know your holding something in and it's really bugging me" he snapped.

Crossing my arms I said "Look, sometimes there are things I just don't want to say!" Then Kankuro leaned forward with a sly look on his face, "what? Like how much you love me?"

I was about to smack him but I shoved my hands in my pockets and held back. "Where the fuck did that idea come from! Hell no!"  
Kankuro leaned closer "You said so in your sleep!"  
He was messing with me, or at least I thought he was "I did not! And even if I was how do you know I wasn't saying I loved Ino or Hinata!"

"Kiba" Kankuro sighed "you we're whispering my name and you had your hands around my neck the whole night. You untied the string on your bathing suit! I didn't want to wake you up because-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, he was talking nothing but shit!  
Kankuro's eyes widened, he stayed quiet.  
"You know I'm straight, you know Akamaru would have woken me up if I was doing that kind of stuff!"  
Kankuro interrupted "You dog went home, not sure why he left you here!"  
"Oh come on! Akamaru would never ditch me! Even if the world was ending!"

Then thunder rumbled loud, heavy rain started crashing down on us. "Just great!" I yelled, "more shit to add to the crap that's happened to me in the last 24 hours!" I faced away from him, I couldn't stand to look at him any longer!  
Kankuro looked at me for a long time, then he pushed a soaked strand of brown hair out of his eyes. "Kiba, if you think I'm lying or joking in anyway then go ahead and think that way. But listen, I already told you that I'm done with the jokes, I know your really upset about everything… so why would I torture you more? I admit it, you're a really nice guy. I hate seeing you like this, I really do! Whats the point!"  
I turned around, he was standing there. The rain gleamed on his broad chest, there was a sad look in his eyes. A look that was so damn real, he was not faking it. "Because- because….." I couldn't hold it in any longer, I put my hands on my head and crouched down to the muddy ground. "I fucking love you!" I screamed, "I hate myself because I fucking love you!"  
Kankuro stepped towards me and knelt down beside me, "I knew you had that trapped inside you, Kiba, I promise I wont tell anyone"  
I stayed silent. I shivered and looked up at him through dripping bangs! Screw it all! I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waist, taking in his manly scent.  
I squeezed tight, Kankuro put a hand on my back and lay on his back. We we're back in the position we were when I first woke up. Chest to chest, face to face. He closed his eyes as my body took over. I kissed him straight on the lips. He smirked and accepted the short kiss. "No one will find out" he whispered, putting both hands on the back of my legs. I had one hand on his chest and one hand on the side of his head. The rain crashed loudly, and it washed away all the terrible memories of that crack party. We didn't care what happened when we we're gone. Who cares if someone died back there. Who cares if they never ever find us.

"**I fucking love you, you crazy punk ass**" I whispered into Kankuro's ear.

_A.n. there might be another chapter, idk lol! But just in case, please follow! And I love getting reviews of all sorts! :D hooray for yaoi! And yes, I will write a ton more KibaKanky stories so we can add to the fandom! Sorry it took so long to update!_

_Oh and thanks to all my readers! 600 views! YESSSSS!_


End file.
